Lazy Night
by Tuesday The First
Summary: It was a lazy night in the Fabray-Pierce home and Santana may join in on the fun.


_Summary: It was a lazy night_._ A Fabrittana oneshot._  
><em>Disclaimer: No ownage of the Glee<em>  
><em>AN: A deleted scene from Of Past and Present but it stands alone as it's own fic. Enjoy.<em>

**Lazy Night**

It was a lazy night.

Quinn hunkered deeper into Brittany's front as she held her in her arms on the couch. It was the position Quinn loved best. Having Brittany's legs around hers and her arms wrapped around her torso with their hands intertwined was so comforting.

If she had to dip back into her memories, it reminded Quinn when she was only but five-years-old and her daddy would hold her in his lap while they watched a movie together. She'd sink back into his chest and soon fall asleep to his breathing and wrapped in his warmth.

Brittany's embrace was much like that, maybe even better. Her dad never made her feel like a princess the way Brittany did. Even if he'd always mutter to her, while fixing the headband on her head before she ran off to kindergarten,

"Quinnie. My little princess."

As of now, she was a blasphemies hag in his eyes.

The movie ended and Quinn yawned. They had watched it because Santana wanted to, but she had disappeared from the living room not halfway through when Matt showed up begging her help on mixing a new track. Matt had gone a while later to head for the club, but the buzz of music from Santana's room played through the apartment.

Gentle lips touching the base of her neck where it met shoulder sent chills down Quinn's spine. She felt Brittany grin against her skin and she echoed the expression, tilting her head to give Brittany more access.

The kisses were slow and easy and lazy like the day had been, but they jump started her lethargic muscles and woke up her dormant nerves.

Brittany's hand slipped from Quinn's and smoothed down her arm with a feather touch. Goosebumps rose from her head to toe as Brittany's fingertips went down over her bare thigh and back up, making way beneath her shirt to touch her stomach.

Quinn turned her body more to take Brittany's lips with hers, sighing into it and letting her eyes drift shut as Brittany made patterns over her stomach with the lightest graze of nail dipping into her bellybutton and back out.

Her teeth bit down on Brittany's lips making her moan and smirk the way Quinn knew she would. It had taken her a bit longer for her to find Brittany's weakness than it had taken Brittany to find hers, but it was worth it. She loved to see Brittany melt and shiver and moan when her teeth found her lip or collarbone or neck or hip.

Brittany shifted them, putting Quinn flat on the couch and hovered over her, skillfully pulling the shirt over her head. Quinn tugged at the clingy fabric of Brittany's tank top and awarded her with a chaste kiss to the forehead when she threw it off.

Quinn's hands took her greedily, brushing over the perfectly toned plains of her abs and the top swell of her breast peeking from the top of her bra. Her hands along with her eyes ate Brittany up like the most delicious desert, savoring every part of it with her fingertips and capturing mental pictures into her mind.

Cold hit Quinn's chest and she lolled her head to the side watching her bra hit the floor beside the couch. Breath was taken from her when warm lips sucked up her breast and teeth just barely found her erect nipple. Her fingers were clumsy removing Brittany's but were quick to slide it off.

She slid her nails down the bare skin of Brittany's back and felt Brittany bite down a little harder at the sensation. Quinn pinched her eyes in painful pleasure and grazed her nails up Brittany's spine.

With the humming of music louder now that the movie had gotten to the silent end, they had entered a sort of dance. Hands flitted around bare chests and teased naked flesh while mouths and tongues moseyed around with the sensuality and precision of a perfectly choreographed number.

Brittany's hands pushed on the underside of Quinn's thighs to will her up so her back leaned against the armrest. She shut her eyes as her pajama bottoms were snaked down her legs to join the already discarded garments. Brittany hooked her fingers around her underwear and shimmed them down as well.

There was a rush of chilly air along with a whoosh of heat that hit her when Brittany sank her body between Quinn's legs so her stomach crushed into her center and her lips found Quinn's again.

She fisted bright, blonde hair feeling Brittany's stomach muscles tighten against her and the scrape of her tongue along the roof of her mouth and the sweet vibrate of a moan that admitted from her throat.

Brittany pulled back for a moment and Quinn opened her eyes to find glossy blue ones staring back at her. She was aching to be touched, for Brittany to send her over the edge, but she was content with the way the dancer was looking at her like Quinn was the most perfect thing in the world and she was so very lucky to be able to be with her or do these things to her.

"You're perfect," Quinn grinned, running a hand through Brittany's hair. Brittany chuckled softly and Quinn sucked in a shallow breath feeling her press into her core.

Quinn tugged to pull her forward but stopped, catching the outline of another person in the darkened living area. Brittany furrowed her brow and turned over her shoulder to see Santana standing with her arms crossed over her chest.

"San," Brittany said.

Quinn crossed her own arms over herself feeling naked and exposed under Santana's dark eyes. She had forgotten that she was still in the apartment and hadn't gone to the club for the night. She was too caught up in all that was Brittany to tell her they should relocate to their room.

"Britt," Santana's mouth tugged up in a smirk on one side and she stepped forward so the dim light of the TV illuminated her features.

Her eyes traced over the naked curves of Brittany, taking in the shining white of her skin and the turns of her breast. They found Quinn next and she tensed seeing the hunger in Santana's mocha orbs when she took them both in.

"You weren't going to leave me out again, were you?" She asked to Brittany, but her eyes were all on Quinn and dipping in the gaps of her arms at her naked front and down the length of her stomach where Brittany's body met hers.

"S…" Brittany frowned to Quinn in apology.

"Quinn?" Santana finally addressed her.

Brittany snapped her neck to her, telling her with her eyes that she could say no and that she was sorry for the intrusion. Neither of them had been mindful of Santana's presence home.

She bit her lip and turned back to where Santana was standing, waiting with crossed arms and roaming eyes. She had seen them before, she had seen the look on her face when she'd catch she and Brittany kissing or the time she caught them on the counter in the kitchen.

She saw the way Santana wouldn't just look at Brittany the way she would when she first met her. They found way onto Quinn and traced her legs and over her ass and the hill of her chest.

She took a deep breath.

"Quinn?" Brittany said.

"Okay," She finally let out. Both women looked at her with slight surprise but Santana's was smug. "Santana can…"

"You sure?" Brittany asked in a way that told Quinn she hadn't been opposed to it, but would let Quinn dictate the decision.

She nodded. Brittany waited another moment before kissing Quinn long and hard. She felt bare when Brittany peeled away from her and sat back on the couch, beckoning Santana to her with the motion of a finger.

There was a light chuckle in the back of Santana's throat as she closed in, wasting no time to straddle Brittany's waist and letting Brittany strip her of her shirt that left her only in a pair of lacy underwear.

Tanned hands found pale breast and full lips hit pink ones. Quinn felt her body tighten and pulse watching the two. Santana's aggressiveness was such a difference to Brittany's gentleness, but somehow it went together nicely.

Quinn saw the pink of Santana's tongue dart past Brittany's teeth and into her mouth making her moan. Or it might've been Quinn who made the sound because there was a sneaky hand trailed up her thigh and teasing ever so close to her damp heat.

"Wait," Brittany's breathless voice spoke out. She licked her lips and Quinn found herself licking her own. "Not here,"

Santana nodded and dismounted her, forgetting about her clothes and swayed out of the living area and towards their room. Brittany took Quinn by the hand and tugged her along.

Santana was sitting at the foot of the bed and smirked up at them when they walked in. Her eyes did a sweep of Quinn and she held out her hand towards her. Brittany put Quinn's hand into Santana's giving her not a second to react before she was being pulled into her.

The kiss was just as fierce as she thought it would be. Where Brittany was all buzzing electricity in her lips, Santana was smoldering like fire. All of her was. The heavy strokes of her hands and the heated way she kissed down Quinn's neck and yanked up her legs so Quinn was straddling her legs was all ignited with a blaze.

Brittany kissed across her shoulders from behind while her hands came around her front, dipping down between her legs. She gasped when a fingertip flicked at her moist folds, drawing even more wetness out of her.

Santana laughed against the base of her neck and Quinn whimpered feeling Brittany's finger slid down her clit and make one circular motion. Her hips canted forward at the same time Santana flicked one of her nipples with a skillful tongue and she was lost.

Her head was swimming. Santana's skin was scorching her through mercilessly with her teeth and her tongue on her breast and Brittany was shocking her to the core with the delicious motions of her fingers against her.

She felt herself about to explode when she felt Brittany's slender fingers slide inside of her. Her hips bucked almost knocking her off kilter, but Santana quickly caught her, holding her in place with one arm.

Her fingers dug into Santana's shoulders as Brittany thrust inside of her. Brittany groaned from behind her and Quinn opened her eyes for a moment to see that Santana's other arm was behind Quinn and teasing Brittany.

The air was hot and thick. All their sounds mixed together with the beat of the music still playing that pressed down on them. Quinn felt suffocated between the two women. It was a sweet suffocation that left her gasping for air and gripping hard onto Santana as one press of Brittany's thumb on her clit and a curl of her fingers inside of her sent her over the edge.

A mixed number of words and Brittany's names emitted from her throat as she hit the climax and went slump into Santana who was still trying to get Brittany over. Quinn looked over her shoulder, watching Brittany rock against the fingers. The look on her face as she came was almost enough to make Quinn do so once again.

Santana drew her fingers back and sucked them with a haughty smile that made Quinn roll her eyes and Brittany only laugh.

Quinn left Santana's lap to sprawl on the cushion behind her. Chest still heaving, she watched Brittany push Santana's shoulders making her back hit the bed. She pushed up her lower half to allow Brittany to rid her of her underwear then crouch down between her legs.

She picked up one of Santana's legs and threw it over her shoulder followed by the other all the while keeping eye contact with Quinn. Santana followed the blue gaze back to her, asking the same question Brittany was.

She studied them both before nodding. Brittany smiled at her before her mouth was lost between Santana's legs. Her head went back and Santana's jaw clenched. Her arms stretched out behind her for something to grab onto as Brittany played her mouth around her heat.

"More," Santana begged. Brittany pushed her legs off her shoulders to stretch them wider. "Q," Santana reached back for her.

She moved on the bed, pushing up Santana's shoulders and cradled her between her legs, pulling her farther up the bed. Brittany's knees hit the cushion and her hands found rest on the inner part of Santana's thighs pulling them further apart.

Quinn saw a wince cross Santana's face but it contorted into blissful contortion when Brittany's tongue dipped into her. Hot hands gripped Quinn's wrists, placing her hands on Santana's breast. She kneaded them and bowed her head to meet Santana's lips with hers.

Fingers curled in her hair holding her down. Santana's kisses grew sloppy as she started to reach her end and Quinn left her mouth to kiss down the column of her neck all while her hands kept pinching and rolling Santana's hard nipples. She came with a stream of curses.

"Fuck," She panted, yanking Brittany up to devour herself from the dancer's lips. She then pulled back and kissed Quinn again. She could taste both Santana and Brittany on her tongue.

Santana rolled from Quinn to lie on the far side of the bed while Brittany took the other side putting Quinn between them. Brittany curved her body so that it curled around Quinn, and Santana put her chin on her shoulder with one hand draped over her stomach.

"Never leave me out again, got it?" Santana said close to her ear. Quinn shuddered as one of her hands trailed up her stomach.

Brittany caught Santana's wondering hand and kissed her knuckles. "Maybe,"

_Fin._


End file.
